A Better Understanding of You and Me
by Evil Sisters
Summary: Complete! During an emergency, CJ and Jen grow closer. CJJen and David and Jack make an appearance.
1. ABU: Chapter 1

**A Better Understanding... of You and Me**

Chapter 1

~~! The Stand !~~ 

Jen sighed standing by the window watching the snow quickly accumulating on the ground outside. Then, she flopped back down on a nearby chair, observing the help center. CJ was reclining on a sofa reading. He'd been sick for two weeks with the flu, but he appeared to be feeling better. He looked up feeling her stare at him. 

"What?" he asked, looking around him at the nearly empty room. There were five people working the phones for the night, but they had only had a few callers. 

"Is it always this slow around Valentine's Day?" Jen inquired. "I would have thought that there would be a lot of lonely and bitter souls out there." 

"It'll pick up. It usually does." He waved a hand at her before burying his nose back in his book. He absently rubbed his stomach as a phone across the room rang. 

"You've been doing that a lot today," Jen noted with concern filling her voice. 

"Doing what?" he asked, placing a bookmark between the pages he was reading and tossing the book on a desk. 

She gestured to where his hand rested on his abdomen. "Rubbing your stomach. Does it hurt?" 

He contemplated what to say. His stomach had been bothering since the morning, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. Though, he'd obviously shown his discomfort more than he'd thought. 

"It hurts a little. Probably ate something that didn't agree with me." He brushed it off and got up, moving over to his desk. 

"You haven't eaten anything today," She noted. 

"I haven't been hungry. Hell, I haven't been hungry for two weeks. Would you stop with the third degree already?" He stared at her for a moment, daring her to say something else. 

She remained quiet, looking out the window again. "It's really coming down out there." 

Abruptly the door opened, allowing a gust of icy wind to blow through the room. David hurried through the door, shutting it quickly. He grinned sheepishly when he turned around and saw everyone glaring at him. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, removing his coat and toboggan. "So, what's going on?" David moved to stand beside where Jen was sitting. 

She glared in CJ's direction and David immediately got the hint. "Trouble in paradise again?" 

"Paradise?" she snorted. "Where did you get that idea?" 

"I thought you two had a date tomorrow night. That implies paradise to me since I've never seen CJ date at all. Not one single date." 

"It's not a date. It's more of a mutual-friends-going-to-dinner-together sort of thing." 

"Just the two of you?" he asked skeptically, eyebrows raised. 

"Well, yes, but ..." 

"Sounds like a date to me." He interrupted, smiling broadly. 

She rolled her eyes, jumping up when her phone rang. 

David laughed, shaking his head and wandered over to his desk. 

"I don't feel so good." CJ declared, an hour later, from where he lay on one of the sofas closest to his desk. Jen and David both put down their books down and walked over to him. 

Jen put the back of her hand to his forehead and was relieved when his temperature seemed to be normal. "Does your stomach still hurt?" She asked and he nodded in response. 

David noticed the paleness of CJ's pallor and knelt beside the couch quickly. "How long has your stomach been hurting?" 

"Since this morning." 

"Where does it hurt the most? The right side?" 

"Yeah," CJ winced as David pressed down on his abdomen. 

"What's wrong?" Jen asked from where she stood behind David, wringing her hands. 

CJ cried out, curling up and clutching his stomach as David released the pressure he'd been applying. 

David turned to look at Jen, his expression grim as he looked out the window behind her. 

"What?" She nearly screamed. 

"We need to get him to a hospital. Right now. Go start my car. It's right outside the door. The green Jeep Cherokee." 

"What's wrong with him?" She asked as she pulled her jacket on and held out her hand for David's keys. He tossed them to her and turned back to look at CJ. 

"I think he has appendicitis. But he's been sick, so it's just better if we get him to a hospital." 

Jen's eyes widened and she raced for the door. 

CJ looked up at David. "Could you please not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" he mocked. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on." David rolled his eyes and extended his hand to help CJ up. 

CJ smacked it away, shaking his head. "I'm fine. There's a stomach bug going around. I'll be okay in a little while." 

"Nope. Come on, get up. We're taking you to the hospital." 

"I'm not going to the hospital." CJ stared up at David defiantly. 

"Yes, you are." David grabbed his wrists and tried to haul the larger frame of CJ to his feet. 

"No, I'm not. I'm not going there, David. Leave me alone." He jerked away from David, grimacing at the pain radiating through his abdomen. 

Jen ran through the door, stopping when she saw that CJ was still laying on the couch and that neither of them had put their coats on yet. "What are we waiting for? The car's warming up. Let's go!" 

David sighed and pointed at CJ. "He says he's not going." 

"What?!" She shrieked, rushing over to the couch and glaring down at CJ with her hands on her hips. "Get your ass up and out to that car right now!" 

"I'm fine, Jen." 

"Like hell you are!" 

David chuckled, drawing their attention to him. "What? You're funny." 

"Will talk some sense into him?" 

"I tried. He's not buying it." 

"Hello? Right here." CJ waved his hand at them, smirking. 

"CJ, if a doctor doesn't look at you soon, and it is your appendix, and it bursts; this," David gestured to the fetal position CJ was currently in, "will be a walk in the park." 

CJ sighed while Jen threw her hands up in the air, muttering about what an idiot he was. "If I don't go to the hospital ..." 

"When you _go_ to the hospital." David interrupted. 

CJ frowned, "_If_ I don't go to the hospital ..." 

"Your appendix will burst and you'll die. Can we go now?" David grabbed his and CJ's coats off the rack and returned to the couch. 

"I hate doctors," CJ grumbled, taking David and Jen's hands and letting them pull him painfully to his feet. 

After Jen helped CJ with his coat and David pulled his own jacket on, the three of them shuffled out the door and into the cold. Jen held open the back door of the SUV while David helped CJ into the car. He immediately laid down and curled up on the seat. David and Jen hurriedly got into the front seat and David pulled away from the curb. The streets were covered in snow and were slick to drive on. To make matters worse, the snow seemed to falling harder now, obscuring David's view through the windshield. 

CJ moaned from the backseat, and Jen turned back to look at him. "Jen, there's some pillows and blankets in the back. Put the pillows under his knees to elevate his legs. It'll help with the pain." She nodded and climbed over the seat, careful not to jostle CJ. 

"I've been meaning to ask you how you know all of this," She commented to David, pulling two pillows out of the back of the Jeep. 

"I had appendicitis a couple of years ago. I exhibited most of the symptoms that CJ is." 

"Oh," she said, busying herself with making CJ more comfortable. She threw a blanket over him and straightened it before looking at him. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ok," CJ lied, cringing a little as he tried to get comfortable. 

"Sure you are, Tough Guy. How do you really feel?" 

"In pain, ok," CJ growled. "Lots of it, happy?" 

Jen shared a look with David via the rearview mirror. "Are you feeling nauseous or anything?" David asked. 

"No, not really," said CJ quietly. "Except, everything's kinda grey." 

"CJ, you've gotta stay awake." David called from the front seat. 

"Hey, look at me." Jen commanded. "Stay with me here. I'd freak out if you passed out on me." 

"Nah, you'll be fine," he slurred, his eyes looking at the swirling ceiling. 

"Hey!" She shook his shoulder. "Look at me, CJ!" 

"Huh? What?" CJ said startled, turning to see a rather scared Jen. 

"Talk to me. Tell me something," she said, reaching out to grasp his hand. She squeezed gently, smiling when he returned her grip. 

"Like what?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes and shaking his head to clear it. 

"It doesn't matter. Just talk to me." She saw David nodding his head out of the corner of her eye. She was doing okay. She could handle this. No problem. 

"I wish my parents were here," he said quietly out of nowhere. 

Jen's eyes widened slightly. That wasn't what she expected to hear. "Tell me about them." 

"They're great people, but lousy parents." 

"Not around much?" She asked, remembering that fact that her own parents were not reliable now or ever. 

"Nope. He was always too busy with his various corporate court cases. And she was too busy trying to hide her affair from him." 

"I know what that feels like." She said, before she realized that she was even thinking it. 

"And I was dumped from one boarding school to the next," he added, nonchalantly, "until I turned twelve when Grandmother came and got me." 

"Is that how you ended up here in Boston?" 

"Yeah, she'd lived here her entire life. When she died, I bought her house with my inheritance. My parents wanted to sell it." 

"Do you still see them? Your parents I mean." 

"Nope. Although Dad's accountant slash best-friend calls me now and then." 

"To make sure you haven't blown the inheritance?" 

"No. He doesn't care about that. He only wants to know when I'll join in on the family business." 

"I'm assuming that you tell him no a lot." 

"Yup. Not that I don't want to help him. But just not right now." 

"So you want to work with your father later on?" 

"Not really." 

She brushed his hair off his forehead, checking his temperature with the simple gesture. 

"Then what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know yet. I know that I want to help people. And even though this sounds really shallow, money does help. Besides, I promised grandmother I wouldn't let the family business go." 

"What exactly is the family business?" 

"Anderson and Associates." 

"A law firm?" 

"Uh huh," CJ nodded, averting his eyes from hers to stare at the back of David's seat. 

"How's the pain?" She asked, sensing that he didn't really want to talk about this anymore. 

"What pain?" he asked, obviously feeling a little delirious. 

"We're almost to the hospital," David announced. 

"Did I ever tell you how I ended up here?" Jen asked, drawing CJ's attention back to her. 

"No." 

"My absentee parents came home early once in my entire life and caught me having sex on their bed." 

"Ouch." 

"So they shipped me off to Capeside to live with Grams, and the rest is melodramatic high school history." 

"Ah. That's not so bad. At least you had your Grams." 

Jen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Grams and all her religious beliefs. We clashed a lot in the beginning." 

CJ chuckled, then winced. "But everything looks good now." 

"Yeah, we've come a long ways. But I still don't speak with my parents." 

"We're here," David said, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out of the car. 

He opened the back door, while Jen helped CJ sit up. He winced, biting his lip to keep from crying out. 

"Just take it slow." David advised, taking CJ's arm as he slid out of the car. 

CJ could do nothing but mutely agree with him. 

Jen climbed out and slid under CJ's other arm, helping support him. 

"Don't forget to breathe." She said, realizing that he was holding his breath as they slowly made their way toward the Emergency Room doors. 

CJ didn't say anything but only nodded at Jen. 'I'm not feeling so hot,' he thought as the images before him swirled and faded. 

Jen and David nearly fell to the ground as CJ sagged between them. They struggled to lower him gently to the ground. 

"Go get a doctor!" David pointed towards the ER doors a few feet ahead as he started to drag CJ toward them to get him out of the cold and snow. 

Doctors and nurses surrounded them as soon as they got through the door, taking CJ from him and placing him carefully on a stretcher. They wheeled him into an exam room and left David and Jen to find seats in the waiting room. 

Ten minutes later, CJ moaned, moving his head from side to side as he gradually returned to consciousness. The nurse was immediately by his side, pushing his hand away from his abdomen where it had automatically gone as the pain registered in his foggy mind. 

"Hi," she smiled as his eyes slowly opened. "How are you feeling?" 

CJ groaned, looking around the room. "Where's Jen and David?" 

"Your friends?" She asked, waiting for his nod to continue. "They're in the waiting room." 

"Could I see them?" 

"One at a time for a few minutes. We're going to be moving you back to surgery soon." 

"Surgery?" His eyes grew wide and he swallowed nervously. 

"Your appendix is inflamed. It has to be removed before it bursts." 

He closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten to calm his nerves. 

"Don't worry too much about it. It's a routine procedure. They'll make three small cuts in your abdomen and send a tube with a little camera on the end down to your appendix and some clippers to remove it. You'll barely have a scar." 

He grimaced, clearly still not happy with the situation, "How long before you take me back there?" 

"About thirty minutes. The operating rooms are all full right now. We're monitoring you and you're doing fine." 

"Can you find Jen Lindley and bring her back here?" He asked. 

"Sure." She patted his arm and moved through the swinging double doors and out of his sight. 

A minute later, he raised his head off the gurney when he heard the doors swing open. Smiling slightly at Jen, he beckoned her forward with his hand. 

"I heard you were asking for me." She eyed the IV's that were running into his arm before taking a seat on the stool beside his bed. 

"Yeah," he said. "I wanted to know whether you were okay or not. I know I'm kinda heavy." 

"Well, I think you fell more on David than me, so I'm fine." She laughed. 

CJ chuckled lightly. "That's good to know." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ok," he lied, flexing his IV-impaled hand a little bit. 

"Are they giving you anything for the pain?" She asked, recognizing his lie. 

"Not really." 

"Then, stop lying and tell me you fell like crap." 

CJ chuckled again. "But if I said that, I wouldn't be a guy, now would I?" he joked. 

"Sometimes it takes a real man to admit that he's in pain." She shot back. 

"Whatever you say." 

"Are you nervous?" She asked, noticing that his hands were pulling at the threads of the blanket covering him. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You're unraveling your blanket." She reached out and gently took hold of his hand. 

"So? It doesn't mean anything," he said evasively. 

"You also said that you didn't like doctors before." 

"Uh huh... so?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you're not going to be honest with me, I'll go home." 

"Ok, ok," CJ sighed. "Sorry. I'm just... not used to explaining myself." 

"It's okay." She said softly. 

"Let's just say that I don't have fond memories of doctors or hospitals," CJ said. 

"Want to tell me about it?" 

The nurse from earlier entered the room, moving over to the bed and taking CJ's other wrist to check his pulse. "I'm sorry, young lady, but we're getting ready to move him up now." The nurse turned her attention to CJ. "An operating room has opened up." 

"That's, ummm, nice." He replied, shifting uncomfortably. The movement shot pain through his abdomen and he grimaced, trying not to cry out. 

Jen squeezed his hand. "I'll be here when you get out." 

"Thanks." He said, returning the squeeze. She slid her hand out of his and walked to the door, turning back to smile reassuringly at him before disappearing back to the waiting room. 

~~! To Be Continued !~~ 

Author's Note: aa would like to thank Infie, Dani, and Maia for taking a sneak peek very early on in this story and encouraging me not to give up. And also, jt, for offering to share her experience with appendicitis and sticking around for the rest of the story and then some. 


	2. ABU: Chapter 2

**A Better Understanding... of You and Me**

Chapter 2

Four hours later, Jen sat in an uncomfortable chair beside CJ's bed, staring into space. David sat on the other side of the bed, flipping through channels on a nearly muted TV. 

Both of them jumped when CJ spoke, his voice scratchy and low. "You're both still here?" 

"Hey," Jen said, scooting her chair closer to the bed. "Do you want some water?" 

He nodded, letting David help him sit up a little while Jen poured a small amount of water into a plastic cup. She placed a straw in the cup and held it his lips. He drank thirstily until the cool liquid was gone. 

Sitting the cup on the night stand, Jen saw CJ yawn out of the corner of her eye. "Are you still tired?" 

"Yeah," he murmured, his eyelids already drifting shut. Jen shot a panicked look at David who was trying hard not to laugh at her expression. 

"He's fine," her friend reassured her. "I was like that too. The drugs haven't worn off yet." 

"Oh," she sat back in her chair, frowning. 

"Hey, guys." Jack greeted, entering the room. He laid a hand on David's shoulder. "I just got your message a little while ago." 

"Yeah, I meant to call you sooner." David said, standing up and gathering his coat. 

"It's okay." He turned his attention to Jen. "So, how is he?" 

"He'll be okay in a couple of days." Jen responded, looking over at CJ's sleeping form. 

"Are you okay? David said you were freaking out." He chuckled lightly, picturing her running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. 

"I was not that bad," she replied, giving David a dirty look. 

"Uh-huh," David said. "Listen, call me if anything changes. You have my cell number, right?" 

She nodded, "Yeah. Be careful on the roads." 

Jack walked over to give her a quick hug. "Call me if you want a ride home later." 

"Sure." She said to appease him, knowing that she would be taking the bus back to Grams' house, if she decided to go home. 

"Night, Jen." David and Jack exited the room, leaving her alone with CJ. 

A little while later, Jen looked down at her watch, seeing that it was a little after eleven o'clock. Reluctant to leave his side, but needing to call Grams and let her know what was going on, Jen quietly slipped from the room. She didn't want to disturb him with her phone call, so she made her way to the payphones at the end of the hall. 

Even though it was late, Grams picked up on the third ring with her cheery, "Hello?" 

"Hey, Grams, it's me." 

"Why, hello, dear. It's late. Are you staying out tonight?" 

"Yeah. Well, CJ's in the hospital." 

"Oh, my. He's the charming young man from the first day of school, isn't he? Is he all right?" 

"Yeah. He had to get his appendix taken out though. I think I'm going to stay here with him tonight." 

"Aren't there rules against such things?" 

"Yeah, but I talked with the nurses and they agreed to let me stay. CJ was a little nervous about staying in the hospital." 

"Oh, well, that's nice of you, dear." 

"Yeah. I'd better get back to him. I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't coming home tonight." 

"Thanks for calling." 

"Good night Grams." 

"Good night Jennifer." 

Jen hung up the phone and decided to go in search of the snack machines when her stomach growled it's emptiness at her. She peeked into CJ's room when she passed by and saw that he was still asleep. 

CJ's eyes fluttered open as consciousness returned once more. His gaze swept around the room and he realized that he was alone. Disappointed that Jen had apparently gone home for the night, he sighed and shifted slightly on the bed to find a more comfortable position. He thought he heard the door opening as his eyes closed and sleep overtook him again. 

Jen returned to the room, carrying a can of Sprite and a sandwich from the snack machine. She had thought about buying chips until she remembered how loudly the wrappers crinkled when a room was silent. Instead she had opted for the freshest looking sandwich to quell her hunger. 

She quickly finished her food and curled up on the chair beside his bed with the pillow and blanket the nurses had given her when she asked if she could stay over night. The events of the day caught up with her and she fell into a deep slumber. 

She awoke around two a.m. and was dismayed to discover that she was unable to fall back to sleep. Afraid to bother him with the TV, she found herself watching CJ sleep. His hair fell across his forehead and gave him a boyish aura. She smiled and watched his chest rise and fall evenly. He was very handsome, especially now that she had this opportunity to watch him openly. 

He stirred as he started to awaken; his head moving back and forth slightly on the white hospital pillow. Jen was smiling at him when his eyes opened. 

"Hey," said Jen, sitting up and wincing as the chair squeaked. 

CJ turned toward her voice. "You're still here," he said in awe. 

"You didn't think I would leave you all alone here in the big, bad hospital, now did you?" 

CJ smiled lightly, taking her hand. "To be honest, I thought you'd have gone home by now." 

"I didn't want you to be here alone." She replied, averting her eyes to stare at the floor, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." She noticed how awake he seemed to be. "You're awfully bright-eyed and bushy-tailed now." 

"Yeah," said CJ trying to stretch, but grimacing at the pain. "I guess the stuff wore off." 

"Do you want your glasses?" She asked, noticing that he was squinting a little. "David got them from your house earlier. I didn't know that you usually wear contacts." 

"No, that's okay. I don't really like the glasses, hence the contacts." 

She nodded, watching him wince again as he shifted restlessly on the bed. "I know you've heard this from me a lot today, or yesterday or whatever. But, how do you feel?" 

"Better, I think." 

"That's good to hear." 

CJ smiled again, but there was a look in his eyes that told Jen something was wrong. 

"Are you sure you're okay now?" 

"I guess so." 

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" She wasn't buying it. 

"I'm fine Jen," CJ sighed, feeling as if he'd said that very line before. 

"Why don't I believe you?" She raised an eyebrow, starting to rise from her seat. 

"Because you're a suspicious person by nature?" he joked. 

"I'm going to go get a nurse." She tried to walk away, but was stopped by his grip on her hand. She had forgotten that he was even holding her hand. 

"Jen ... it's nothing physical, 'kay?" 

She sat back down, her face marred with concern. "What is it then?" 

"I'm just... not comfortable here." 

"What did you mean before when you said that you didn't have fond memories of doctors or hospitals?'" 

"When I was young, I was sick quite a bit. It was constantly in and out of the hospital," CJ said shuddering. 

"Sick how?" Jen leaned forward, sensing that he needed her support. 

"My immune system wasn't all that great, so I'd constantly have flus, colds, and anything that you could catch easily." 

"You seem fine now, except for that bout with flu the last couple of weeks. And this." She gestured to the bed he lay in. 

"It got better as I got older. I played sports and took the right vitamins." 

She nodded, smiling at him. "It's been a while since you were in a hospital, hasn't it?" 

"Oh yeah. Once I hit school age, it didn't happen as often, and not as serious." 

"I'm glad that it got better." She replied sincerely. 

"Thanks," CJ said smiling a little 

"So," she said, deciding to change the subject, "what kind of sports did you play?" 

"A little football, rugby, soccer, hockey. You name it, I've probably played just a little." 

She grinned, "I was a cheerleader once." 

"Wow! Never saw that one coming." 

"Yeah. Well, it started out as a joke, but I actually made the squad. It was an interesting experience." 

"Ah." 

"We have a lot more in common that I ever thought we would." 

"I guess so. Only, you don't have the annoyingly rich parents to deal with." 

She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "My parents are just as annoyingly rich as yours." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, Theo and Helen Lindley are the epitome of Fifth Avenue wealth. It's really sickening when I think about it." 

"Why so sickening?" 

"It's just that they were too busy with their country club dinners and business trips to know that I was getting deeper into the partying scene. Drinking, doing drugs, having sex." She shuddered, realizing how bad that sounded. 

CJ didn't really know how to reply to that. Instead, he just lay their quietly, listening. 

"But it all ended that night they found me on their bed with my flavor of the month getting all hot and heavy. I'm actually glad they found me that night. As much as I resented it at the time, I think moving to Capeside was the best thing for me." She smiled, remembering the move to Capeside like it was yesterday. "So what about you? Any deep revelations that caused you to change your bad boy ways?" 

"Nothing that profound," he said. "Grandmother's death changed me mainly 'cause I lost the only person that ever truly cared for me." 

"What about that night of being 'the one who told your friends all the things they didn't want to hear?'" 

"That was after her death. I just completely lost it and had to re-evaluate everything." 

"What made you stop drinking?" 

"Again, my grandmother. She went into a bypass surgery, but due to complications involving her health, she..." 

"Hey. We can talk about something else if you want?" 

"No... it's ok," CJ said wiping his eyes. "Grandmother used to drink a lot. The doctors suspect that it may have contributed to her surgical complications." 

"I think it's really sweet that you and your Grandmother were so close." She told him, squeezing his hand. 

"It was nice." He commented. "So, after hearing that from the doctors, I decided it was probably not a good idea to drink so much. She wouldn't want me to have the same fate as her. And I questioned my own mortality and decided that it wasn't worth it to drink myself to death." 

She nodded. "One of my close friends died one night after we had been drinking heavily. That was the turning point for me. I didn't completely stop drinking, but I don't drink nearly as much any more. It's just not worth it to me." 

"I guess we both learned something despite the tragedies." 

"Yeah," she tilted her head, looking down at her watch. "You know, it sucks that you're going to be in here for Valentine's Day." 

"I guess," he replied. "It's not like I really had plans." 

She glared at him. "So dinner with me doesn't constitute as plans?" 

"I never said that. But who says we can't have dinner here?" 

"It would definitely be a memorable evening. Should I sneak in something from a decent establishment?" 

CJ laughed. "If you think that's best." 

"I've never been very fond of hospital food." 

"I don't think anyone is." 

"I'd have to agree with you there. It's almost as bad as the high school cafeteria food." Jen shuddered at the thought. 

CJ chuckled. "Nothing can be as bad as hospital food." 

"You obviously never attended Capeside High." She smiled, listening to him laugh again. "This is nice." 

"What is?" 

"This. Us being able to talk without all the tension from before." 

CJ smiled. "If you weren't always so hostile..." 

"If you weren't always so defensive." She shot back 

"Ok, ok. I give up," CJ chuckled before yawning and blinking his eyes. 

"You're getting sleepy again." She said, watching him closely. 

"A little." 

"Do you want me to go and let you get some sleep?" 

"No. Don't go," he said gripping her hand even more. 

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" She hoped that he would say yes. She wasn't ready to leave him just yet. 

"Yes." 

"Well," she pretended to think it over, "I guess I could stay a little while longer." She smiled to let him know that she was only joking with him. 

"Thank you," he said sincerely. 

"Anytime." She replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

CJ slowly closed his eyes, not wanting to sleep fearing that this would've all been a dream. 

She watched slumber slowly take him over, keeping a grip on his hand so that he would know that she was still there with him. Resting her head against the pillow propped up on the back of the chair, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, hoping that this whole experience was a huge step in having a relationship with CJ. 

~~! To Be Continued !~~ 

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who will review. Feedback is much appreciated since CJ fics don't have a very big fan base. Please let us know what you think of CJ and the story! 


	3. ABU: Chapter 3

**A Better Understanding... of You and Me**

Chapter 3

The next evening, CJ stared at the TV, wondering why the Osbournes felt the need to curse every other word. He sighed, tossing the remote on the bed and picking up the book that Jen had got him from the gift shop. He rolled his eyes at the title, but opened _The Feminine Mystique_ nonetheless. 

Jen had left about noon to go home and get some sleep in a real bed. He felt bad about how she had slept in a chair beside his bed all night, but her presence had helped him through the night. 

He looked up, happy for the distraction, when the door opened a few minutes later. He smiled brightly at Jen when she entered, carrying a large brown bag and a smaller plastic one. 

She grinned, "Enjoying the book?" 

"I suppose." 

"Awww. Would you have rather had _A Calvin and Hobbes Collection_?" 

"Maybe," CJ said. 

She laughed, setting the bags down in a chair. "I'm just broadening your horizons a little." 

"Sure..." 

She began pulling things out of the bag and setting them up on his tray table. She pulled out a small glass saucer and proceeded to place a white candle on it. She lit the candle with a lighter and smiled at CJ. He smiled back, watching her. "Did you miss me?" She asked, pulling out two red ceramic bowls and placing spoons beside them on the tray table. 

"Of course, sweetie," CJ said jokingly. 

She stopped what she was doing, her eyes growing wide at his words. "Ummm...that's good to know." 

CJ just smiled. It felt good to be able to throw Jen off track. 

"How was your afternoon?" Her subject change was obvious, but she didn't care. "Did they make you walk around the halls?" 

"Afternoon was good. I was basically allowed to do whatever I wanted." 

"Nice." She nodded, pulling out a large thermos and setting the bags to the side. 

"So," CJ said looking at the thermos curiously. "What are we having?" 

"Well, I asked the nurses what you could have before I left, so we're having chicken noodle soup." 

"Chicken noodle?" he whined. 

"Everyone likes chicken noodle." She declared. 

"Yeah, right." 

She frowned, looking down at her hands. "Should I get something else?" 

"It's fine," he grumbled. "Since you asked the nurse... I doubt I can have anything else." 

"You're grumpy this evening." 

"Sorry... I'm just not a big chicken noodle fan." 

"I can always go get something from the cafeteria." She threatened. 

"No, no, no..." he said, panicking for a moment before realizing that she was joking. "It's just I had reservations tonight. I'm disappointed that we won't get to go." 

"Where did you make us reservations at?" She was curious since she thought that they were just going to a regular restaurant. 

"Aspasia," CJ said. 

"Aspasia?" She repeated, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. She knew the restaurant though she'd never been there. It was supposed to have a nice, intimate atmosphere and an exceptional menu. 

"Wow. That's ... that would have been nice, CJ." 

"It would've been... and it still can be, just not tonight." 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, wanting to be clear on what he was saying. 

"Maybe." He said, looking up from studying his hands to peer at her apprehensively. 

"I would love to." She smiled. 

"Well then, it's a date," CJ smiled. "Guess I should cancel the reservations for tonight," he added. 

She laughed. "That might be a good idea." 

As Jen finished setting up their dinner for the evening, CJ called Aspasia to cancel their dinner reservations. 

"I'm sorry about the soup," Jen said, sitting cross-legged on the bed across the table from CJ. He was mirroring her position as best he could. "I should have asked what you wanted." 

"It's ok Jen. You didn't know, and I didn't say anything. No harm, no foul." 

She smiled, glad that he wasn't angry with her. "I've got a surprise for desert." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. I hope that you like it." 

"What is it?" 

"Nope, not going to tell. It's a surprise, remember." 

"Okay. I can respect that." 

"Good." They ate quickly in silence, draining their bowls. She was grinning at him while he took his last bite. 

"What are you grinning at?" 

"You. Us. Everything. If you would have told me a few weeks ago that I'd be sitting here with you on Valentine's Day, I wouldn't have believed you." 

"I guess things can change... for the better?" 

"Yeah. I'm glad that we became friends. I'm even glad you butted into my conversation with Grams that day." 

"Thanks, I think." 

She smiled. "I'm glad you dropped your 'no dating' rule too." 

CJ chuckled. "Who says it's dropped?" 

"So, I'm the exception or we just didn't make a date?" She asked, throwing her napkin at him. "You're such a guy." 

"Jen, I'm only kidding," he said removing the napkin from his face. 

"You're going to have to start telling me when you're joking." She laughed. 

"We'll see ..." he said evasively. 

She smiled, nodding. "So, are you ready for my desert surprise?" She got up and cleaned off the table, leaving only the candle. 

"I guess so." 

"You sound oh-so thrilled." She deadpanned. 

"Sorry. Not much for surprises either." 

"Dully noted for future reference. You know you could have told me this before I left this afternoon." 

"Nah. I wanted to see what you'd come up with for a sickly patient like myself." 

"Do you still feel bad?" Concern laced her voice and she stopped messing with the bags to look at him. 

"I'm ok. Just a little pain here and there; the morphine does great work." 

"Are you up for some ice cream?" She asked, waving a pint-size container in front of his face. 

"Of course!" 

She smiled, "I brought Neopolitan, Rocky Road, and Mocha. I figured that you had to like one of them." 

"Hmm... such hard choices," CJ muttered. "I'll take the Mocha, first." 

"So I actually brought something that you like? I feel so proud now." She said, sarcastically. 

"Jen, anything with caffeine is much appreciated." 

"You don't need the caffeine. You need to rest." 

"Maybe, but caffeine is still good." 

"You make a good point," she said, digging into the Rocky Road. 

They finished their ice cream and talked a bit more about their lives and their childhoods. Jen began gathering up the leftover ice cream as CJ yawned. 

"I guess I should let you get some rest. I had fun tonight." 

"I had fun too. Thanks, Jen." 

"Are you going to be okay without me standing guard tonight?" She grinned mischievously at him. 

"I suppose so..." he trailed off. 

"If you want me to stay, all you have to do is ask." 

"I don't want to be a bother. It couldn't have been comfortable for you to have slept in the chair last night." 

"You're not a bother, CJ. I'd be happy to stay with you if you'd like. The chair's fine. I think I'm used to it by now." She laughed. 

"No. It's okay. I couldn't ask you to do that again." 

"Stop being a guy and say, 'Jen, would you stay with me tonight,'" she put her hands on her hips and waited for him to speak. 

"Jen," he began, "would you stay with me tonight?" 

She looked toward the ceiling, biting the inside of her cheek and making a show of trying to come to a decision. "I guess I could do that." She laughed, dodging the pillow that came flying toward her. 

She tossed the pillow back at him, threw the ice cream and trash away and moved back to her familiar chair. 

CJ slid down to lie in the bed, propped up by two pillows. He yawned again, watching Jen settle into her chair. Making a decision, he reached out and waited for her to take his hand. 

She didn't hesitate, thinking that he just wanted to hold her hand. She was startled when he pulled her forward, out of the chair and toward his bed. "CJ? What are you doing?" 

"The chair looks uncomfortable." He said, scooting over to the edge of the bed. 

"Ummm, are you sure about this?" 

"Look, I feel bad about keeping you here when all you have to sleep on is that chair. I'm tired and you're tired and I want you to get some sleep tonight." She nodded her agreement with his words. "Are you okay with this?" He asked. 

"Uh, yeah. This is fine." She said, grabbing her blanket from the chair and curling up to his left side, resting her head in the crook of his neck and placing her hand on his chest. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" 

"No, you're fine." He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Good night, CJ." She whispered, looking up to see that his eyes were already closed. 

"Good night, Jen." He breathed, slipping into sleep. 

She lay beside him for a long time, thinking about how far they had come in the past two days. They had a lot more in common than they thought and she was happy that they could relate on so many levels. He had surprised her tonight, but it was a good surprise. She felt like she fit perfectly in his arms, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Nuzzling his neck, she smiled and drifted into dreamland. 

~~! The End !~~ 

Authors' Note: The Evil Sisters would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story. It is important to remind everyone that neither Jensen nor CJ or any of the characters were actually hurt in any way during the making of this story. The Evil Sisters hope that you've enjoyed it. And if you would like more, please do leave them a note, so they'll feel encouraged enough to post again. ;) 

* * *

Do I hear someone chanting, "Sequel! sequel!"? You know what to do here! Review!


End file.
